


I thought it was just a dream!

by sassytrash_92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cute overload, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idk what i'm doing, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangle, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, SI/OC, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Teenage Drama, Unreliable Narrator, dumb energy, everything is kishimoto's fault, kakashi is also an unreliable narrator, narrator hates affection but still tries, she's doing her best okay, there's a lot more tags to add, they're still kids it'll be very slow, wait at least they're teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassytrash_92/pseuds/sassytrash_92
Summary: Camélia Merno, finds herself stuck at the Eve of the Third Great Ninja War. Now Tsubaki Meruno, she has to find her way to survive in these complicated times. Perhaps save Team Minato and thus the world but.. she wasn't a hero. Too anxious, lazy to actually be a true shinobi and distracted, what will she even do?





	1. Chapter 1

Meruno Tsubaki. My new name was Meruno Tsubaki. That was something I had to remind myself everyday since what I'd call The Day Everything Changed. Quite dramatic, I know, but it's not everyday that you -and it's still cringy just thinking about it- go into an anime. Ugh, way too cringy. I mean, dimension travelling and going into an anime? It's a concept so non-creative and cringy that something like this happening to me of all people was unthinkable.

It's funny, you know, one moment I was in an exam with an immense heartache thinking that it was the stress' doing so I said nothing and then, bam, I find myself in a 4 year old girl's body, on her (my??) way to school. 

Realizing that I wasn't suffering of a heartache and that I was outside, the ground a lot closer that it used to be instead of sat in front of a blank copy, I started panicking. What the fuck? I looked around me and saw cute little houses. But that wasn't the point. Why was there cute little houses? I was supposed to be in my exam of history and geography! Some people needed to graduate, you know? And why was the ground a lot closer to my face?

I blankly stared at my body. I had plain generic children clothes. Unremarkable but, why was I a child? I must have fallen asleep. Ha. No way it was what I thought. Absolutely no way. It was just a dream. A very lucid one. Even if I never did a single lucid dream in 18 years of experience with, you know, dreams. 

Deciding to not let anxiety cripple me even during a dream (a very lucid one where I was actually a child surrounded by very cute little houses!) I continued to walk in the mighty direction of school. As if it wasn't enough that I was supposed to pass an exam but meh. I didn't even know that I was supposed to go to school but it was like one of those ingrained feelings or something weird like this. 

My mind kinda went blank during my walk, I just noticed that I was in a village supposedly not blessed (or cursed?) with the Holy Technology and Cars. Or even an actual traffic. At all. Like, everyone was just walking. And that there was a lot of shady people but it didn't seem out of place? Anyway, that's where I went wrong. 

Because, in all the fanfictions that I read instead of Studying (who does that, anyway?) that's the moment when the Original Character notice that there's something wrong and that they traveled into another dimension and that they are now in the Naruto Universe, in Konohagakure No Sato. But not me! Nah, noticing that you traveled into an anime/manga right away is way too mainstream! (I was still sour about it, could have avoided the embarrassment.) 

If I had to explain what happened, my dumb ass was so eager to be finished with this dream that I didn't take notice of details during my walk such as the shinobi in the street, the kanji in front of the shops or even something not noticeable at all like the Hokage Mountain. Guess I was kinda still bitter but I could have swore on my cat that it was a normal mountain! I had a poor eyesight so the three carved heads were blurry and still are now but hopefully I didn't swear on my cat's head. Poor cat. My baby, I missed him so much. I adored cats but here they seemed to come from the deepest depths of hell. And don't get me started on Tora. Must be the chakra. 

As I was saying! I arrived at school and saw the kanji (how could I read it is still a fucking mystery! Because! Kanji!!!) for shinobi. A few alarms rang in my head but, it was still dream, at least that's what I was still naively thinking at the time. How tragic. 

All of a sudden, A Crowd™️ appeared behind me and walked by my side toward the school. It was so sudden and dramatic, anxiety overcame my little body and mature mind. I was too busy staring at the ground and trying to not fall because of the stares at my back all the while wondering about why was anxiety following me even in my dreams (what a curse) to notice who was in The Crowd™️. If I wasn't a truly anxious person I would have seen certain Non Important At All Characters such as -sigh- Hatake Kakashi (a character in the humble position of first one in my list of favorite characters of Naruto and even of all the tv shows and animes I've ever watched) and Nohara Rin (can't help but be indifferent to her, don't know why) accompanied with almost all of the Jonin Generation (hi Genma, Anko, Ibiki, Hayate, Raido, Ebisu, Kurenai, Asuma and Aoba. and Guy! How could I forget about Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey!) but I didn't notice because. Anxiety. It could've so easily avoided the incoming embarrassment but then, it wouldn't be as funny. For everyone anyway. 

Not even a minute later, we arrived in front of the school. I was still too stressed over the social anxiety caused by the crowd of children (and don't get me started on children. I hated them except young Obito and Kakashi but they were an exception! Because of reasons!) and wondering about why my dream was transferring my stress that my mind went blank and I just followed the crowd. 

I turned my head and find myself all of a sudden sat near a silver-haired masked kid. Fuck, he looked way too much like young Kakashi. What was up with the mask, anyway? I knew he kinda looked -a lot- like Kakashi but his parents must like Naruto and Cosplay way too much. Was it even possible for children to have natural silver hair..? 

"What do you want?" the question adorably coming from the cute Kakashi wannabe was asked in such a cute snappy voice it sounded like a statement. How cute! 

Shit, I was so caught up in his cuteness that I forgot to reply to him. I cleared my throat, anxiety taking a cozy place in my system. "I- nothing. I- you know, huh. Sorry, I kinda blanked from when we were in front of the school to here. Yeah. I didn't mean to stare at you. Was just wondering how I got from the street to being sat at your side!" was why my voice sounding so small and, ugh, squeaky and and all cute and shit! I was a young adult™️ for god's sake. 

I had to rub my hands against my skirt (I hated skirts and I started to dislike this dream) when the boy shrugged and turned his head to stare at the blank blackboard of the class. So he was ignoring me, alright. I could do the same. I did that exactly and started to stare at the blackboard too but it quickly became boring so instead I watched my 'classmates'. Ugh, what a boring dream. I had anxiety, I was wearing plain generic clothes and a skirt, I was a child (ew) and I was surrounded by children, these vile creatures from Hell. Even if one of them was an adorably cute (was that even that a term?) Kakashi wannabe. Aw. 

The classmates, aside from the Kakashi wannabe were, to put it frankly, quite plain. Just a few caught my attention. Couldn't pinpoint why but they seemed familiar. It was a dream so I must have see them in real life and my brain decided to illustrate them in this dream to fill the faces on the people. It was a real thing apparently, I read it on wikipedia once.

Bored from watching the Creatures From Hell, I cleared my throat and decided to cease the cold war with the Kakashi wannabe. Fuck anxiety. "So, what is your name?" 

He turned his head so quickly I thought he had a whiplash. "Did you forget already? And it's the academy, not school." he snapped, his dark eyes widening, a frown visibly apparent on his half-covered face. So cute. 

I quickly recovered from the cute attack and tried to bullshit my way but the teacher appearing from nowhere stopped me. 

"Quiet everyone or you'll have to run one hundred laps around the academy!" 

Ignoring the fact that this man must be thinking about completely ignoring children rights and why torturing 4 year olds by forcing them to run one hundred laps is a reason to end up arrested, cries emerged from everywhere in the room except from the silver-haired by my side and myself but quickly ceased. 

I narrowed my eyes. Why was the man dressed up as a ninja wannabe? Is there some kind of thing going on with shinobi on my dream? weird but, whatever. 

"Hatake Kakashi?" the teacher called out. 

Wait. 

"Present." the boy by my side answered in a heavily bored tone. What. 

So. 

I was dreaming of Kakashi. I was actually dreaming of.. being in school with Kakashi. Like, I was dreaming of being in Konoha in school with Kakashi as my classmate. Kakashi. Who happened to be in the first place of my favorite characters of All Time alongside another one. Where was he anyway? I shook my head. How cool. I grinned in his direction, completely ignoring the odd look coming from Hatake Kakashi. Oh. Must be why he thought I forgot his name earlier. He's so cute!

Anyway, even thinking about this was cool. I loved my dream actually. Forget anything bad I ever said about it. Fuck that exam of history and geography! 

"Meruno Tsubaki?" 

"I'm here!" my voice automatically said. 

What. I blinked. Oh. So my name must be Tsubaki! Meruno Tsubaki! It was even a translation of my name in Japanese. How cute, eh. I kinda preferred Tsubaki over Camélia. 

"Manners!" the teacher barked. 

I instantly blushed. I disliked being impolite. even in a dream. "Ah, sorry sensei. I meant to say 'present'". I scratched my neck in embarrassment. What's up with the honorific anyway? 

"Hm." 

Ok. Cold war then. 

I closed my eyes and did The Sasuke Pose. "Hm." 

The teacher -still didn't know his name and didn't care since it was cold war- continued to call the students so I tuned everything out, trying to appear as dramatic as Sasuke to forget my embarrassment and Kakashi's odd glances. I had a reputation to make in this dream! 

"Sorry, I'm late! I had to help a cat stuck in a fence then I crossed paths with a grandma who likes me so she started talking about her grandkids and I had to listen then another one came up and they started to talk about the Nidaime so I decided to leave them but they asked me to stay so I couldn't leave immediately but then the Clan Head came and I-" 

I recognized that voice and that kind of long, useless even if true, excuses from nowhere. Obito! Oh god! Obito! I opened my eyes and saw Him. My brows raised on my forehead and I had to blink a few times. He was there! In front of us! Kinda sweaty but! So! Cute! 

"Do I look like I care? Go sit already or you'll be the one running one hundred laps." the teacher cut him off, glaring at him with all the might of a sadistic ninja teacher. Children rights had no place here and we both knew it. 

"Hi, Tsubaki! How are you today?" 

I was too preoccupied by my cold war and glaring at the teacher to notice that Obito of all people decided to Sit Next To Me. Me. Obito. Obito as the characters equal to Kakashi in the first place of My Favorite Characters of All Time. I was surrounded by Kakashi and Obito. My Favorite Characters. Oh no, he was so cute with his big cute deep and innocent onyx eyes! My heart! He was so precious! They were so precious! Even the glaring Kakashi! 

"H-hi, Obito! I'm extremely fine and you?" I beamed, even if anxiously, at him. 

He frowned, kind of hesitant (maybe because of my long pause before answering him or Kakashi's glares, the world will never know) before beaming right back at me. "Why are you so happy? I'm good, thanks!" his smile was so bright and shiny it felt as if I was staring at a sun. No jokes. I loved my dream. Kind of wished I could live here instead of passing my exam right now. This smile could undo all the wrongs in the world. I was exaggerating but it was how it felt. 

"Idiot, why are you even here?" Oh Kakashi why must you be so grumpy for a 4 year old. 

"Shut your mouth, Bakakashi! There wasn't any place near Rin and Tsubaki is cool anyway! It's not like I wanted to be in your vicanety. vicenaty. vicyneti. Whatever. Not like I wanted to be near you in the first place!" 

Oh Rin! Completely forgot about her. I'll think about her later. It wasn't like this was reality and I had to go save her or something to stop Kakashi from killing her, Obito from losing the light of his life (sigh), becoming mad and deciding to follow Madara's plans (or was it Zetsu's? or Kaguya's? Can't really remember. Poor Obito anyway, fuck them.) and nearly ending the world! So everything was ultra super mega fine! We were just in a dream enjoying our childhood. Sakumo wasn't even dead.

..what a weird thought. 

I completely tuned out the argument and didn't get awareness of what was happening until Kakashi sighed before glancing at me and turning his head to stare at the window. I glanced at Obito and saw him starring blankly at the desk in front of him. 

"Are you okay? Sorry, I completely tuned you both." I smiled sheepishly. 

Obito glanced blankly at me before cheering up instantly. What a weird kid. I loved him. "Yeah, don't worry, I'm the Great Uchiha Obito and I'll become Hokage!" 

I simply smiled, not knowing what to do. I just asked if he was okay and here he was telling me about his life goal. Weird but he was still cute. I could see Naruto in him. 

Kakashi scoffed but decided to say nothing. What a great idea. I might have been started to get annoyed otherwise. 

"Obito-kun, Tsubaki-chan and Kakashi-kun! Is it too much asked of you to concentrate on the class instead of flirting? There's a time for everything!" the teacher glared at us. 

I turned red from embarrassment. I was 18 and they were 4 goddammit brain of mine! There was no flirting at all! Perhaps between Kakashi and Obito (gotta love Obikaka) but they're still 4. And I didn't even talk. A lot. I sighed. "Sorry, sensei! we won't talk anymore!" 

Kakashi scoffed again but let out a quiet sorry and Obito bursted out a loud an apology, his face completely red. Classmates around us snickered. I decided to do The Sasuke Pose again to counterattack the teacher and the classmates, efficiently tuning out the class. I also didn't want to look at my Favorite Characters of All Time every 10 seconds like a Rabid Fangirl (which I wasn't) but still, always gotta be cautious. 

The class was about The Founding of Konoha. History I already knew thanks to the anime. Madara and Hashirama were super bros during their childhood and went against the discrimination of the Warring Clans Era, fell in love against odds and decided to found Konoha even if everything went to shit later thanks or not to Tobirama, Izuna's death and the developing mistrust against the Uchiha. Madara developed the Mangekyou, went crazy and decided to say "fuck them Senju and villagers" and to fuck everything. Then he had an angsty deathly sexually frustrated fight against Hashirama which created the Valley of The End. He even survived after biting Hashirama to make clones of him to keep things highly dramatic. Yes I was biased and too lazy to listen to the class. But it was a dream so I will wake up soon enough and I didn't need to kill brain cells and think about history other than the one I study back in France. 

"Tsubaki!" 

"What?" I stared blankly at the teacher. 

"Who founded our village?"

I decided to do a little prank and have a laugh. It was my dream anyway, I could do anything I wanted. I'll wake up. "Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Hashirama, sensei." I smirked. 

Everyone gasped. I felt as if we were in a telenovela. 

"What did you just say?" The teacher snarled. 

"Didn't you know? They had quite the affair going on!" cue more gasps from the spectators. "They fell in love during their childhood and when they decided to found the village after going against all odds they married in secret! Hashirama-sama decided to keep his last name officially just not to cause any uproar and continue his heritage but behind the curtains he became an Uchiha through and through. Madara left the village because they had too many issues as a couple and couldn't take it anymore!" I grinned evilly. 

Silence greeted me. I could only hear deep breaths coming from Obito trying to not burst out laughing and felt Kakashi's glare on my side. 

"...You know what? I finally know who's gonna run these one hundred laps and for once it's not going to be Obito." the teacher deeply sighed. 

Thirty minutes later, I was at my 57th lap. Impressive but.. I hated this dream. Alright? What kind of lucid dream was I in? I tried to make it seems as if I was done with the laps and make appear at least a bottle of water but nothing changed! What a scam.

Everyone was watching me. I tried to drown out Gai youthful encouragements. I could just die of shame and anxiety if i wasn't too preoccupied by actually dying of a heart attack (funny I thought that. Foreshadowing, or post-shadowing??? at its finest.) I've just passed the half of the laps and I couldn't do it anymore. My legs felt as if they were going to split in half. Everything hurt so bad. It wasn't how a dream was supposed to work! At least, I'd wake up at this point. The pain was too unbearable. I knew this was a lucid dream but this was way too vivid! 

I couldn't breath, my heart ached so bad I was afraid it was going to stop (reminded me of something) and my body from my feet to my lungs felt like it was ignited in fire. How was it even possible. Let me also say that I hated this teacher with all the fiber of my currently dying heart (let me be dramatic. Or not.) It was the last time I ever pranked someone! I did it once in 18 years of career and it was enough. 

Anyway, was this even authorized? Of course it was. Duh. Military dictatorship and everything. I glared at the teacher and he grinned with too much teeth for my liking. We both knew that he absolutely had the right to do this. I just had to not faint or die. Well, funny but I actually wanted to wake up. So. Let's hope I faint. 

I fainted 10 minutes later. 

My vision blackened and I felt myself fall head first on the ground. I accepted it with great joy. Unfortunately, it was with extreme displeasure that I found myself waking up 4 hours later in the hospital of Konoha surrounded by nurses and a medic-nin instead of sat in front of a blank copy during my exam of geography and history. I wasn't in dream at all since the beginning.

How was it even possible? I knew I said I wanted to live here (I lied) but this wasn't it! 

"Well, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New story so I'm quite on a roll right now. Sorry for any typos! Don't forget to leave reviews or even a kudo, a girl gotta know if what she's doing is right or no!

I wished it was just still a fucking dream. But it wasn't. At all. I was actually stuck in the Naruto Universe. I know I hated my exam but being stuck here was one of the worst things that could have ever happened to me.

Not just because there was perpetual war but if I was lucky enough to not die during the Third one, I'll probably die during the Kyûbi Attack. Or the Sand/Sound Invasion. Or if luck was still with me, The Pain Invasion/Attack/Massacre. Arc Pain still had me shook to this day. There was so many deaths at the same time I felt like watching Shingeki No Kyojin. And it is not a good reference when you want to survive. Even Kakashi died! 

If I was lucky to survive all of this, I happened to be extremely lazy. Shinobi life was absolutely not a life cut out for me. That was a fact. I also hated useless drama (quite a hypocritical statement for someone who likes to be dramatic 24/7) and angst! There was drama and angst at every corner in this universe! Just look at Kakashi and Obito. I'd rather avoid angst, it'll worsen my anxiety. 

Also, I was not a hero. I didn't particularly want to be a shinobi (ugh, just thinking about the needed physical efforts makes me want to curl myself into a ball in my bed under my blanket with a book and never move.) and I didn't want to save the world. I liked being passive. In this kind of matter, anyways. I was the kind of person who would do absolutely nothing if they were stuck during the French Revolution. Fuck royalty, the monarchy, the supremacy of rich people and everything but I'll absolutely do nothing. 

That was why the situation here became hella complicated. See, even if I was too lazy to do something, feelings were implied here. Ew. I hated dealing with those. I wasn't at Sasuke's level of emotional constipation or even Kakashi's one. I like to show that I'm happy, smile in front of people etc but admitting that I care about certain people and showing it in plus of my affection may be considered as holy. I never did it for someone in 18 years of career. Except for my parents but that was a long time ago and it was unrelated to all of this. Even my friends. The few times I told them that I cared I was under the heavy influence of alcohol and drugs. It didn't really matters. To summarize, feelings were super hard for me. 

That was why I was confronted to the dilemma of the century : 

1) MMBDNTBFA (Mind My Business and Do Nothing They'll Be Fine Anyway) which is a choice that I liked. Everything was in the title. Even if my favorite characters will have to go through a world of shit and Obito, Minato, Kushina and a ton of other people will die. But at least I'll be fine and the future will still be predictable. I could live a tranquil civilian life and get killed easily but at least it'll be chill.

2) HSTMTW (Help Save Team Minato and thus The World) which was a plan that I liked on theory but not on practice. I'll have to actually go through all the pain of the academy, (yay school again! note the sarcasm) and become somewhat of a good kunoichi if I even want to dream about being a part of Team Minato, not die at the first C-Rank mission and hope to keep up with the future generation of Jonin. Don't even get me started on keeping up with Kakashi and Obito. It was all very vague but that was something. Little steps by little steps.

I had to choose between being selfish or being a selfless (I hope) mary sue who tries to help and save everyone and fix everything. Even if it was for a good cause. 

I blamed everything on Kishimoto at this point. 

I.. I'll think about it later. That was a good plan. 

I also thought I actually died. It was weird but my heart ached way too much during that cursed exam for it not to be a heart attack. What a death. 'Teenager Died During Final Exams Because Too Anxious To Alert Someone', I could already imagine the articles on internet. People on Twitter must have had a good laugh. 

At least, I wasn't reborn as a baby. I was quite lucky right now even though it still sucked to be a four year old girl when you used to be a freshly young woman of eighteen year old with rights and whatnot. Vodka, I was thinking about you. 

I just hoped I didn't steal someone's body. It was way too creepy. I didn't even know what I looked like. I just knew I had medium wavy light brown hair and a slightly tan skin. It was my hair and skin from Before. I could still hope that I wasn't a body snatcher. An Orochimaru. Ew. 

For now, I had to sign out of the hospital and find where I actually lived. Do I even have a family? I meant, even if we were in a shinobi controlled world where you had to be tough and shit as soon as you go to school, loosing consciousness at the academy, breaking a wrist during your fall and ending up at the hospital was a reason to alert your legal guardians. 

I shook my head, too exasperated by the antics of this world to kill anymore brain cells. 

I stared at my right hand stuck in a cast and sighed. I didn't even have the courage to go ask a nurse if I could sign out of the hospital. 

I spent five minutes frowning at the door, trying to summon a nurse via telepathy to finally ask her if I could go the hell out of here when a man suddenly entered the hospital room.

My brain short-circuited. Kakashi? Wasn't he like a four year old brat earlier? Nah, impossible it must be- "Sakumo!" I cried, completely shocked. The White Fang of Konoha was just in front of me with a brow raised in amusement. Oh, no, he was making fun of me because I forgot about the stupid honorific. "S-Sakumo-san, I mean."

Sakumo chuckled. It was a warm chuckle. I was still intimidated because. Kakashi's father! but he always was a character that I loved and I was making him chuckle even if he was mocking me so it was okay. 

"Sakumo is just fine, Tsubaki. How many times do I have to tell you?" he grinned at me, eyes creasing into mini smiles like Adult!Kakashi when he smiles. I loved that smile. 

So, we already knew each other. And apparently we were familiar enough that I didn't have to use honorifics with him and he came to visit me at the hospital. Interesting. 

"I'm sorry." I giggled nervously. 

He approached me and took my backpack. "Come on, I already signed you out. Let's go grab something to eat and go home. Kakashi is already there. School was cancelled after what happened." 

Home?

I was not really getting what he said except that Kakashi was at my home but I'll have to roll with what he was saying or else it'll alarm the dangerous Elite Jonin in front of me. And what he was proposing was still better than confronting all these intimidating nurses and having to find where I live alone. 

I beamed at Kakashi's dad and followed him. 

We talked about the academy and Kakashi during our walk to a shop and I blanked out when he was ordering the food I didn't even know how to name. Talk about a cultural difference. I already missed pizza.

This, being apparently familiar with Sakumo and Kakashi wasn't helping me at all with my dilemma between MMBDNTBFA or HSTMTW! The man by my side was supposed to die in the following year(s?). Fuck Kishimoto and his vague timeline. Also the anime to do episodes when Sakumo dies at different times of Kakashi's life. Was he supposed to be four, five or six? Was it supposed to be before Kakashi's graduation or after? Who knows? Kishimoto, but having a precise timeline was too mainstream for him apparently. 

I didn't want Sakumo to die. At all. The man was way too nice, deserved better, liked me and Kakashi didn't deserve to go through this. But there was also my dilemma. Being selfish or not. I shook my head, tightening my fists and thanked Sakumo for the food. I'll think about it later. 

I wondered about my cat from Before until Sakumo suddenly ruffled my hair. I looked around me and noticed that we were in front of a nice cozy house. It wasn't too big nor too small but it felt homey and it was better than my previous appartement. 

"Kakashi, we're home!" Sakumo called out his son. 

I frowned. Whose house was that? Was I living with the Hatakes? Impossible. Too beautiful to be true. Way too problematic, also. 

Kakashi quietly came in front of us. It was time to act as if everything was normal to not alarm Sakumo then. 

"Finally. Are you done being dumb for today? Not that you deserved to end up in the hospital but what were you thinking, Tsubaki-chan?" Kakashi crossed his smole arms in front of his chest. He was so cute! He also called me chan. Kakashi called me chan. I could bear with it. 

"What happened?" Sakumo grins. As if he didn't know. 

"Tsubaki-chan thought it was a good idea to act dumb today. She asked what my name was. Forgot that we were supposed to sit together, befriended Uchiha Obito and thought it was a good idea to prank the teacher and tell him that the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara were married. What is an affair, dad?" 

I snorted. Not my proudest moment since at the time I thought that I was dreaming but it was extremely funny hearing about it from Kakashi. Chibi Kakashi. What was wrong with befriending Obito, anyway? He'll know better later. 

His father laughed. A happy, warm laugh. "Don't worry, dear." Kakashi scowled. "Well, I didn't know you had it in you to do something like this, Tsubaki!" the White Fang of Konoha clapped my shoulder in appreciation. "Don't listen to him, he's just grumpy." Kakashi's scowl deepened. "Must have been funny even if you ended up in the hospital. Just don't try to end up in the hospital again, sweetie. You know your parents asked me to take care of you and I intend to do so." 

I frowned, confronted by his sad smile. So, my parents were in mission? Absent? Or perhaps dead? In any case, all pointed out that I currently lived with the Hatakes in the care of Sakumo. I could live with that. Not like I actually knew my parents. I couldn't even bring myself to care about mine back at home since a long time. Quite sad that I was now dead and that they never apologized. 

I smiled. "Don't worry!" I turned to Kakashi and winked. "Maybe someday you'll know why I acted like this today." Hoped I nailed the mysterious persona. "And what is wrong with befriending Obito? I like him, he's funny and kind. Beware, you'll have to put up with us everyday from now on!" I snickered. 

"No thank you." Kakashi snapped. What a cute angry boi. 

Sakumo clapped his hands. "Anyway! Are we going to eat or what?" 

After a delicious meal filled with awkwardness because I couldn't use my right dominant hand and didn't know how to act in front of the two Hatake, it was already 3pm. 

I was sitting on the couch (more like sprawled but it was just a detail) wondering if I should write a story from Back Home to make easy money when Kakashi joined me. 

I glanced at him, sitting correctly and grunted in question. See, I could speak Uchiha! 

"What was up with you this morning?" 

Since when Kakashi was so talkative? Not that I complained but, wasn't he supposed to be antisocial even before his father's death? 

I figured they knew another Tsubaki so my comportement must be different and odd to them. Well, it wasn't like I knew what I was supposed to act like! I had to bullshit my way as soon as possible if I didn't want to raise any suspicion. I was supposed to be four but could still be suspected to be a spy and end up tortured. I wasn't planning on that. 

"You know, my parents.. I miss them." thanks for my four years of acting class. Four years of suffering where I was supposed to cure my shyness but it only worsened. At least, I could now act decently and save my ass. 

"...I never knew my mother. She died during childbirth." Oh, wow. What was I supposed to answer to that? "But I think, wherever they are, they're watching over you and they still love you." 

Quite deep for a kid. At least, I knew now that my parents were dead. 

"Thanks, Kakashi. I appreciate it." I meekly smiled, not knowing how to act. "Thanks for talking about your mother, by the way. It must be difficult." It was. He never talked about her in canon. I wondered why, huh Kishimoto? You could have at least approach the subject of his mother! Poor boy! 

"So.." 

"So.." I poked my fingers together. This was awkward. I cleared my throat. "That is why I was acting kinda weird this morning. I should warn you, though. I'm still quite troubled by this whole thing, you know? I'll continue to be like this but I promise I'll stop pranking the teacher! You can count on me, Kakashi-kun." 

"Yeah. Too bad you broke your wrist. I could have used a training partner.." he timidly smiled. 

He was so cute! I could hug him right now! Unfortunately, I hated hugs. Well, his loss. 

"Too bad." I couldn't be more insincere. As if I'd trained. I still haven't decided if I continue to train to be a shinobi or not. Also, his enthusiasm for training at four worried me. "..Do you want to play UNO?" 

"What is that?" 

"Don't worry. We'll have fun." 

We played around 15 rounds. I won all of them. Kakashi was still sour about it until dinner. The brat refused to talk to me and had the nerve to call UNO an useless game! I wasn't the one asking to play 15 rounds and more after. It even got Sakumo worried during dinner so we played together. Sakumo kept winning after the second round and all of a sudden Kakashi's bitterness disappeared and was replaced by pride for his father. I wondered why. He was so a fan of his father! The brat. He was an incredibly perceptive, mature and intelligent four year old boy but he was still a brat. A cute brat. I loved him. 

After dinner came, I finally got to see my reflection. How I looked like. And let me tell you.. I was still the same as I looked like as a four year old girl Before. How disappointing. I mean, I was happy I didn't steal a random girl's body. It was the perfect copy of mine at the time so I'll grow up as I was but it was still disappointing. 

Could have used a glow up and look like a cute anime character. It could have been a good opportunity to have some change. But nah, same old face. 

I still had my (currently) blue eyes. They changed color all the time. I was born with sky blue eyes and at my death they were a mix between green and gray. The color also depended on my mood, the weather and some other shit. Sometimes they were blue/green, sometimes they were green bordering brown, sometimes they were grey/blue. It was always a surprise! (I'm lying.) I was flexing but In fact I couldn't care less. Not like people liked my eyes, anyway. 

At least, my nose wasn't broken. God bless this body. I broke my nose when I was eight, naively skating over roots. So I still had time to protect it and cherish it since it didn't look like the Mount Blanc anymore! 

I had medium wavy light brown hair. Plain but it was still my hair and I loved them. 

And I still had my full lips. Life was good. 

I was hella cute when you forget about the bags under my eyes, (Itachi ain't special, I had them bags practically since my birth!) the baby fat, the fact that I was a midget and the fact that I looked like I went through Hell because of my earlier adventure. 

I judged my reflection quite a good time before showering. 

Did I truly want to do nothing about the plot? I couldn't let Sakumo die, that was for sure. It could completely changes Kakashi but only for the better. There was no way his father -idol- continuing existence couldn't transform him into someone worse than a traumatized-rules-loving-stuck-up-freak-ready-to-sacrifice-his-comrades-to-not-let-the-mission-fail. There was absolutely no way. 

All of this was so tiring! I didn't even notice going out of the shower, putting pajamas on and letting Sakumo guide me into my shared room with Kakashi until I collapsed on the bed by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I kill Sakumo? Decisions, decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil chapter with Kakashi's pov. It's kind of a lil omake, I'll publish a longer chapter tomorrow but enjoy being in Kakashi's thoughts. He's a more reliable narrator than Tsubaki but he's still unreliable. I hope Obito will turn out to be a reliable narrator. We can only hope.

Tsubaki was an odd person. She always has been but since this morning things got worst. I didn't know why. She was still quite normal yesterday.

We often slept together since her parents died, her nightmares being far too unbearable for her to fall asleep alone. And my dad said that it was normal since we were four. That's why I didn't understand when she abruptly left the house to go to the academy without waking me. up. But it didn't upset me, I was a shinobi in training. Shinobi shouldn't feel upset. I hoped. 

She was always a timid, quiet and introverted person. She never joked but always tried to smile at me and dad. 

That's the main reason why I couldn't understand why she acted as she did today. She would've never laugh in class, speak voluntarily with people other than me (especially not Obito, that idiot and stupid dead-last) and it would've never crossed my mind that she'll go as far as to prank a teacher and make a fool of herself in front of the entire class! But that's what she did. Was she ..possessed? No, ghosts didn't exist. At least, they shouldn't exist. She couldn't have been possessed. But it was like she was a whole other person. A better version of her. 

My father and every adults around him said that I was a prodigy but I can't even think about a reason why her personality took a complete turn. She was still painfully anxious, everyone could tell, but she was now laughing! 

We were currently playing a game she invented called 'UNO'. It was a pointless game, really, and I kept losing (it was becoming to be quite frustrating) but I liked playing it. Just because she seemed so carefree. 

I knew she was sad almost all the time. I couldn't help but feel grateful for the changement in personality. She irritated me this morning with her stupidity (whydidsheforgotmynamewhywhywhy) but I liked it more that way. Not like I'd tell her. I'd rather slice my own hand with a sharp kunai. 

I couldn't believe she was actually winning that stupid game! I, Hatake Kakashi the prodigy son of Hatake Sakumo, couldn't loose to a stupid game like that. And, no, this 'UNO' game wasn't addictive at all. Not at all. 

"Another round." I heard myself say. 

Tsubaki smirked. 

Yes, she changed a lot but I didn't think I wanted that to disappear. A laughing, introverted but bordering on sadistic and annoying Tsubaki was definitely better than a silent, dead-inside one. It was still suspicious, my father and I both knew it, but with one look shared between us during dinner we decided that we'll know the truth. Even if she was better like that. 

I sighed in content, watching her snore silently in her peaceful sleep. She shouldn't, shinobi shouldn't sleep that peacefully but it was okay for now, she never slept peacefully before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still thinking about if I should kill Sakumo or not. What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a summary but I graduated last Monday from high school so I'm kind of extremely happy right now. May I write for a long time now that I'm on a sabbatical year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Search for the not obvious at all JoJo reference. 
> 
> I'd like to remind you all that Tsubaki is quite the unreliable narrator. She forgets a lot of things and don't always notice everything. Also, the story is from her point of view (except for the few chapters I'll write with Obito and Kakashi ones) so you ONLY know what she knows etc.  
> You can ask me anything anytime if you have a question, I'll happily reply! 
> 
> Thanks for reading the story!

I was sleeping so damn good when I suddenly registered someone's breath on my neck. I decided to ignore it. It was probably my sister or my mom. I was too tired to open my eyes, anyway. I didn't know how much time passed like that when I abruptly opened my eyes.

Fuck, it was still finals week! Wasn't I supposed to have my french literature exam today? I didn't even read the goddamn book. Victor Hugo, je te déteste. At least I read La Princesse de Montpensier but still!! I was fucked if the exam was on Hernani. I sat on the bed and turned around to look at my sister or my mom. 

Okay, that wasn't them. They didn't have silver hair, nor were they a four years old boy. 

Looks like I completely forgot about what happened, great. It still wasn't a fucking dream. I kinda wished I still had to panic about my french literature exam instead of panicking about dying, saving my favorite characters, the world and whatnot, though. 

How did I even ended up sharing a bed with Kakashi? 

I glanced at him and waited for something to happen. Nothing happened. Couldn't he wake up too? I frowned. I didn't want to wake him up. I never woke my best friends up (too awkward) and here I was supposed to wake Hatake Kakashi? No. I lied down on the bed and waited. Surely, he had an alarm or something? Maybe he had an internal clock and woke up automatically to go to school. He was a ninja in training, after all. And also, not a very normal four year old brat. I could see him waking up extremely early to go do some training or something at that age. 

I looked at his room. It was boring. God, that was so sad. He was four. Four. How could his bedroom be so dull of life? There's just grey walls, one closet, the bed (with the green blanket and the mini shurikens and everything! That was so cute!) and dark curtains. That was it. 

"Fuck. Why am I even alive?! Why does God hate me that damn much? Oh, hi Kakashi,, Kakashi-kun? I abruptly woke up, saw your face right in front of mine, couldn't remember why your face was right in front of mine and wondered : don't we have school today?" I snapped, I couldn't take the boredom anymore. Fuck being ashamed of waking him up.

He woke up during my monologue and was now rubbing his eyes. So. Fucking. Cute. He didn't even have the mask. He was so adorable my heart immediately melted. If only I could take a selfie. I could still see in my mind how he looked like without the mask as an adult. Extremely hot was an understatement. But a chibi Kakashi without his mask? He looked like a cute puppy! People needed to witness this. I was so, so lucky right now. 

Externally, I only smiled. This was normal for the old Tsubaki (I hoped) so she had absolutely no reason to be happy about seeing his face in real life. 

He grunted. "Hm." 

"Did you know that I could speak Uchiha? Don't 'hm' me! I can do the same, hm." I tried not to laugh. Grumpy!Kakashi was extremely cute. He even pouted! 

Looking at his face, it was too early for my outburst and we both knew it. 

"Yes, we have school today. But generally we wake up around 7am." he glared at the clock and then at me. "It's 5." Kakashi then proceeded to ignore the hell out of me and started to walk towards the door. 

Great. I could ignore him too. 

"Look, kids. I'm going to go on a long mission. You don't need details but I'll be gone for a few weeks. Kakashi, my son, I love you. Try not to do too much training and watch over Tsubaki-sama here." Sakumo patted Kakashi's head while I tried not to giggle at the honorific. "Tsubaki-chan, I know your parents death was hard for you. I'm happy to see that it seems that since yesterday you recovered and started to be better but," he sighed. What was he talking about? "try to stay safe and don't pull pranks. I don't want you at the hospital while I'm not here. Wait for my comeback." he winked. "If you can, you and Kakashi can invite friends over ..don't let Kakashi say no. Just don't break anything. Finally, watch over my son. Love you both." The silver-haired man patted our heads before abruptly hugging us. 

I tried to push him in vain. He was too strong. I hated hugs even if Sakumo's were soft and caring. I wouldn't mind them if I actually loved being hugged. I grimaced and looked at Kakashi on the other side of his father's arms. Looks like he thought the same. 

Sakumo finally released us after long and tortuous seconds. "Look at your faces! You both are the same on that point but don't think I'll stop hugging you." he hugged us again. 

"C-can't breath." 

"Dad!" 

Sakumo released us again. 

I glared at him. 

"Oh, why are you blushing, Tsubaki? Liked being hugged?" the cause of my stress this morning winked at me. 

"I-I'm not." I tried to deepen my glare. It didn't work since my blush deepened instead. 

Sakumo laughed. "Anyway, I'm counting on you. You're both very mature children who can take care of yourselves but if there's a problem you go to the Hokage Tower and ask for Jiraya or Minato. You remember them, Kakashi?" 

Jiraya? Minato??? Oh that was true, Sakumo did know them before dying. Speaking of dying, I hoped this wasn't the infamous mission or we'll be truly fucked. I really liked Sakumo. I shook my head. I'll have time to panic over this when his mission will be done. It wasn't like I could go with him and save his comrades so he could finish the mission. 

"I promise, Sakumo-san." 

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's 'Sakumo'?" he laughed. 

"S-sorry, Sakumo. 

"You can count on me, dad. I don't know about the disaster by my side but I'll watch over her." Kakashi promised. His tone was so serious I swear he could have been talking about the Will of Fire or something. 

Sakumo then gave us our bento for the day and we were ready to go to the academy. Sigh. We bid farewell, he promised me to talk to me about something when he'll come back and I soon enough found myself walking with Kakashi. 

I kicked a rock with my ninja sandal (truly horrendous) and glanced at Kakashi. He was so cute with his scarf! It was even the same pattern as his blanket. I frowned. If he kept the blanket, where was the damn scarf in the future? 

"What?" Kakashi deadpanned. 

"Nothing. You look like your father. Even with the mask." 

Kakashi's eyes lightened up. "Thanks." 

"You truly love him, huh?" I smiled. 

"Why do you say that?" I think I could see a blush on his cheeks. It was kinda hard to tell with the mask but he looked like he was blushing. 

"First of all, he's your father, duh." I rolled my eyes. "But more than that, we can see that you admire him. He's your idol, isn't he? I think it's cute and admirable of you. We can guess that you truly love him and wish to grow up like him." I looked straight ahead of us. 

"Hm." he hummed in agreement. We probably talked too much about feelings in his books. I agreed. Happy to know that we were both emotionally crippled. 

"Hm." I smiled. 

I kicked my available hand on the table. I was getting tired of being stared at. Oi, I wasn't an animal in a circus. I glared at Kakashi, the bastard was smirking under his mask. Go tell them! I tried to convey my message through my eyes, in vain. 

I glowered at my classmates. I could see Asuma , Kurenai, Genma and Raido laughing at my expense. I quite liked them in the anime but right now I liked them as much as I liked the Sandaime. Which meant, not a lot! 

I was about to do a monologue of insults against my dear classmates and reprimand them about how four and five year olds shouldn't bully other people or they'll grow up ugly as hell (threats for people of their age) when the teacher appeared in front of the class. 

"Good morning blabla you can sit down and shut up or I'll make you run. Oh hi, Tsubaki-chan! Looks like you're okay even if you can't use your right hand. That's too bad. You'll have to participate in class and help me instructing your classmates during sport later, now. Which means, you'll have to socialize. That's too bad." He smirked at me. 

Bastard. 

I sent him a tight smile. "That's alright, sensei!" 

I ignored the smirking Kakashi beside me and tuned out the class. 

I couldn't even draw. I think I deserved this hell. A few moments of pure boredom passed (staring at a blank notebook wasn't diverting at all) when I suddenly had a moment of enlightenment. I glanced at Kakashi. Yes, I could do this. 

Since I was mentally eighteen, I had absolutely no business of staying in fucking school until I graduate with Obito and company. I could pass with Kakashi and watch over him, see what's happening around his father's hopefully not death and watch over him regardless of what will happen. I could train hella hard (I cried internally) and be with him under Minato's apprenticeship. I ought to be seen as a genius, too. Five years olds couldn't outsmart me. They could surpass me in the physical side of things but they couldn't outsmart me. I could speak 6 languages for fuck's sake. And I knew life better than them. I also knew the plot so that was that. I had to have all the advantages I could have on my side. 

Thinking about it, it was better said than done. If only I could use my hand, I'd immediately write in french or in english but with the Cyrillic alphabet (I'm still proud of having a semi code) my plans for the future but since luck wasn't on my side I could only hope I'll remember this. 

By the way, wasn't it weird that I could not only write and read Japanese but also understand? I learned Hiragana and Katakana before dying so I could easily read and write them but understand them in plus of Kanji? I loved this universe logic. I also couldn't be more grateful for the fact that we seemed to speak Japanese but my brain registered it as English. I didn't know why it wasn't french but I will not question it. I was lucky compared to the characters in the many fanfics I read who actually had to learn the language. Cheh, as we say in Arab countries. 

"Do you know which jutsu the Nidaime invented, Tsubaki-chan?" I heard the teacher call me out. 

I sighed. Looks like I couldn't afford tuning out the class anymore. "Kage Bunshin, Edo Tensei and Flying Thunder God, sir."

He looked surprised. "Good. That's good, thanks. Try to listen to the class now!" he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late! I met a black cat and had to do a detour to avoid him then a lady asked me to help her lifting her bags and-" 

"Obito, we get it. Looks like you'll be the one to help Tsubaki today!" 

I beamed. I couldn't be happier about having to spend the day with this cinnamon roll. 

Obito didn't look like he agreed with me, though. "But I-" I saw him looking at Rin. "Okay." 

"Go sit with her already and let us finish the class or you'll have to run just like your new best friend did yesterday." 

I groaned and put my head between my arms as our classmates laughed. Couldn't they, like, forget about it and forget about me? Damn. I was the star of the class at this point. 

I felt Obito sitting by my side. "Oi, are you okay?" 

I hummed. "Yes, I am. Thank you." 

Four hours later, we were finally done with the morning classes. I couldn't help but smile as Kakashi and I sat under a tree to eat the bento Sakumo gave us.

I was so tired of school it wasn't even funny. Sixteen years of my old life spent in school and now I had to do this again? Tragic. 

In my old life, I had to start school at two. My parents didn't want me to end up with people born a year after me. In France, school starts at when we're three (it isn't obligated until we're six) but since I was born in December and was technically still two when everyone my age went to school, they had to do an exception.

That was why this situation wasn't acceptable at all. I was tired of school! Ti-red. And here I was having to learn propaganda about a country and a village I didn't know existed until yesterday and absolutely didn't give a fuck about. 

I glanced at Kakashi. Please say sike. He frowned at me and didn't say sike. Too bad telepathic orders didn't work. 

I happily tried to eat my onigiri ( fun fact : Sakumo was a wonderful cook) with my left hand when I saw Obito sitting alone on the other side of the garden serving as our lunch place behind the academy. I tsked. (is it even a word? who cares anyway.) 

"Kakashi. Kakashi, sorry I hate saying Kakashi-kun, I sound too much like a fangirl. I am going to go see the lost puppy on the other side of this garden. I'm going to bring him here to eat with us and you won't say a thing about it. Okay? If you have something to say we'll see if you'll have another person to play UNO with anymore." 

I smirked as he went from glaring at me to being completely shocked as I delivered the threat. Was he even aware that he was addicted to the damn game? I should bring up the existence of Monopoly. To diverse things and see if he could become addicted to it. I suppressed a laugh when I imagined Kakashi being completely serious about finance and buying streets. I already felt like he'll bankrupt me asap. 

He didn't answer as I got up and started to walk towards a gloomy Obito. 

"Hi. Do you want to eat with Kakashi and I?" I sat near Obito. 

His eyes widened and he frowned before smiling at me. Look at that fake smile! I could see behind your mask, Obito. Like, literally. "Don't worry about me! I'm fine!" he over brightly laughed. Yep, that was a fake laugh. 

"Yeah and I'm born during the last rain!" I shook my head. I could practically see a questioning mark appearing on the side of his face as he couldn't understand my french expression. He was so cute! "Don't worry, it won't be a problem for any of us. I made sure of that." I turned and sent an evil eye at a disturbed Kakashi. "At least, do you mind helping me eat? I can give you the rest of my food, too!" I gently smiled. 

He hesitated during a few seconds. I tried not to abort the request because of the anxiety he was giving me with all of my willpower. It could be so easy to say 'never mind' and save us all from the headache but it would be unnecessarily mean to the Uchiha. 

Finally, he stood up and helped me stand up too. "Yatta! Thank you very much! I promise to help you eat and I never break my promises!" he then went to hug me. 

I cringed. I fucking loved Obito but,, I hated hugs. Geez, I only invited him to eat with us. I could see Kakashi making fun of me. 'blabla it's your fault, you should never have invited the dead-last so be hugged to death now blabla' he'll probably tell me later, the bastard. 

"It's okay, haha." I wanted to die. Why was Obito giving me so much anxiety all of a sudden? "Let's just go.. eat. Yeah." 

I ignored him and joined my eating place with him acting as my shadow. 

"Hey, Bakakashi." 

Said Bakakashi completely ignored the black-haired boy. 

Obito and I talked a lot during lunch with Kakashi giving his piece of mind from time to time. It was extremely funny to talk with him. I nearly died again chocking on rice a few times but he helped me. He was so cute. I still hated children with all the fibers of my body but those two boys were exceptions. We still had time before the class of physical exercises and ninja training of the afternoon (who does sport right after eating?) so I introduced Obito to UNO. 

It was a memorable game. To sum it up, I still won before Kakashi but Kakashi won over Obito. Obito got frustrated because Kakashi kept giving him the +4 card in his happiness of finally having someone to beat in this game, (I was a pro, I could still win completely high and drunk) so I decided to venge the Uchiha (lol) and beat the hell out of Kakashi. 

Obito and I laughed so much our non-existant abs still hurt. Even Kakashi smiled behind his mask. 

After this epic battle, we had physical class. Obviously, I couldn't do shit and Obito was ordered to help me instructing the students so that's what we did. We were quite a team joking around and giving good advices to our classmates to help form their bodies to be mini soldiers to go die for an old man! (my sadistic side was sated at the end of the day. They should have thought better before making fun of me this morning. I got bullied during the majority of my old life, I will absolutely not let four year olds do the same.) 

The students were now recuperating from all the difficult physical exercises, leaving Obito and I to talk. 

"You know, Tsubaki-chan, I quite like you now." I glanced at the Uchiha. Boi was blushing. Oh no. He was five/six (?). He wasn't supposed to say things like that and blush. 

"Could you please develop. I'm confused." 

"We've been in school together since one month," Okay so we were in October. And Kakashi was five. So Obito must be six. (I think there was a two years difference between them. Us, now. I'm still four physically speaking.) "I admit? I never really tried to talk to you before yesterday but you're really cool! You were always really silent and never talked to anyone except Bakakashi so you seemed really intimidating but not at all!" he laughed. " I'm happy we got to laugh together today! You're really cool and Bakakashi too but don't ever say that to him. His head could grow as big as my family's!" 

I laughed. He was so cute! 

Aside from his cuteness, it was alarming to discover that old me used to be intimidating, silent and shit. I liked to think that I wasn't like that so it was stressful to know that my personality completely changed. It was only normal Kakashi and Sakumo got worried. 

Fuck, I could give the impression that I was a spy. Which I wasn't. It wasn't because I didn't really care about Konoha and the Hokage that I'll go sell the village's secrets to the first buyer or spy on them. I already knew everything there was to know. And don't get me started on fucking Danzo. We just don't think and talk about him, he was like a ninja Voldemort or an intelligent Donald Trump. Or not... ew. Let's not think about Trump. Anyway, they're evil and all the same to me. Old geezers. 

As of now, it was difficult answering to the Uchiha. How dare he talk about feelings? Who sent him to give me a confession of pre-friendship like that? Yes I loved him and I wanted to be his friend (I could read between the lines) but he didn't have to act like that. It was too embarrassing (for me.) 

I stared at him right in the eyes and tried to smile as warmly as I could without being creepy. "Yes, Obito. I would like to be your friend, too!" 

"Huh? I never meant to- Oh!" he blushed. 

And thus was the beginning of a great and epic friendship who will shake the entire shinobi world! Just you wait, Madara and Zetsu! But first of all, we had to get Kakashi inboard and form the most epic trio to ever exist (sorry Rin, Kakashi's future team seven and the sannin) but it was better said than done. We'll see if Kakashi won't be forced to befriend Obito then become best friends then fall in love and be happy forever. He won't see what's coming for him. 

"Say, Obito." 

"Yes, Tsubaki?" he beamed at me and it suspiciously illuminated my day. 

This smile could serve as a great weapon in the future, just like Naruto's one. Too bad this world hated Obito (more like Kishimoto) and decided to fuck him up like it was a game. Everything happened to my poor innocent boi. 

"Kakashi's dad is on a mission so we have the house for a few weeks." I ignored his cry as he asked why I was living with the Hatake. "Do you wanna do a sleepover? Personally I would very much like to do a sleepover with Kakashi and you. It'll be fun, I promise!" I canalized my inner Gai and sent him a thumbs up. 

"B-but- Kakashi will be angry!" 

"Nah, don't worry! His father encouraged us to invite people and I want to invite you so he won't say a thing." 

"No." Was Kakashi's answer thirty minutes later when we were about to go home. 

"Yes." I narrowed my eyes. 

"No." 

"Yes. Or we won't play UNO." 

"N- Why does it have to be him?" 

I squealed internally, I made Kakashi change his mind! "Because," I slowly pronounced the word and placed an arm around Obito's shoulders "the Uchiha is my friend from now on! And he'll be your friend too, just wait. We'll be an epic trio and everyone will fear us over the nations just like the Sannin." I couldn't be more true. At least for Kakashi and Obito's case. 

Obito laughed while Kakashi looked completely done with us. 

I released the dark-haired boy and patted Kakashi on the shoulder to confort him as if I wasn't the reason of his current resignation and despair. 

"Yare yare daze, I'll do pizza tonight." 

"What's a pizza?" the boys asked in synchronization. 

And thus was the beginning of an epic trio who was about to be blessed with the wonderful Italian dish known as pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Tsubaki is french. Yes, she's a french who complains a lot. What a surprise! 
> 
> Now that we're kind of fixed about the timeline (thank you obito!) I'd like to recapitulate :  
> Tsubaki is 4 currently (18 mentally)  
> Kakashi is now 5 (his birthday was September 15th)  
> Obito is 6


End file.
